Addicted
by RikuNghts
Summary: YAOI. Seifer and Zell have two relationships the one everyone sees, and the one only they know about... until the others witness moments that should be kept private...
1. When Alone

A/N: Well it had to be done eventually. This is my first FFVIII fic. It started off as a small plot bunny that struck me while I was trying to write my paper on Charles Kingsley's "Alton Locke" tonight, trying to be the 5o'clock deadline and get to class on time. No, this fic as NOTHING to do with that story. But still, it struck me at that moment. And so I started writing it while bored in class, and the bunny mated with itself and exploded into something much larger. What started off to be a one shot small fic, is now too long to be contained in one piece, and will have to be separated into smaller chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or any of its characters and am not making a profit off this story. It is the result of an overtired mind trying to avoid writing boring papers on Victorian social problem novels.

Warnings: If yaoi, shounen-ai, gay men, etc is not your ticket, get off the train while it's still in the station.

Contains language and sexual content.

Comments much appreciated.

"Where is chicken-wuss?" Seifer asked for the tenth time that hour. His newest victim was Squall, who just stared at the tall blonde, bored.

"…" Came his silent reply.

"FIND!" Fuujin declared, whipping an arm out to emphasize her point.

"Seifer's looking for him, ya know? And you're his friend so you should know where he is, ya know?" Raijin added, nodding.

"I don't know where he is," Squall finally answered, annoyed and just wanting to be left alone.

"FOUND!" Came another shout from Fuujin. Seifer turned to see the young martial artist sprinting full speed down the corridor towards them. When it was clear he wasn't going to stop, and probably hadn't even seen them, Seifer stepped into Zell's path and scooped him into his arms, tossing him over his shoulder. Zell squawked when he finally realized he was no longer on the ground.

"What the hell, you bastard! Put me down! Squall, help me!" Zell yelled, kicking unsuccessfully. Squall looked at him then turned, walking away. At least Seifer was off his back now.

"Where were you running to, chickie? You know there's no running in my halls." Seifer said, still holding the struggling blonde.

"Put me down!" Zell demanded.

"Not until you tell me where you were going."

"Why the hell does it matter?"

"ANSWER!" Fuujin threatened.

"Hyne, I was going to train, alright? Put me down." Seifer did, but kept a grip on Zell's shoulder.

"Alone?"

"What? I'm junctioned." Zell said, angry that Seifer thought he was dumb enough to go alone. Not that it mattered what Seifer thought.

"With who?"

Zell sighed, rolling his eyes. "Ifrit."

"Ifrit?"

"What are you? My fucking parrot? Yes, Ifrit. I'm trying to increase my compatibility with him."

"Aww, but chickie, Ifrit is a man's GF. If you wanna be more compatible with him…" he leaned close to Zell, holding him in place and whispering in his ear so that only they could hear, "you're going to have to stop being the girl." Seifer got the reaction he wanted, feeling a blast of heat from Zell's face.

"That's your fucking fault," Zell muttered lowly.

Seifer grinned and turned to the other two members of the disciplinary committee. "Go. I'll see you later."

"But Seifer – OW!" Raijin started, but was interrupted by a kick to his shins.

"LEAVE!" The two did, Raijin following obediently behind Fuujin, now sporting a slight limp.

Zell didn't even have to ask why the older blonde had sent his cronies away. He already knew what was coming, and he hated himself for the increasing burn in the pit of his stomach. Without a word between them, Seifer turned and Zell followed, head low.

When they arrived at Seifer's dorm, he punched in his code on the keypad and entered. Zell hesitated a moment, looking up and down the corridor to make sure no one was around to witness him entering the gunblader's room.

The room was just as Zell had last seen it. The room was just like every other dorm room in Balamb Garden, with some things that revealed its occupant's identity. The room itself was tidy but not overly so. A somewhat haphazard pile of books lay on Seifer's desk. His bed was neatly made, but not perfectly, as if someone sat on it after it had been made. In the corner, against the wall with the door, lay a case that Zell knew contained Hyperion, Seifer's beloved gunblade. Seifer stood in the center of the room, staring out the window. The door slid shut behind Zell, and he locked it; just in case.

Without another word, Seifer shut the blinds to his window, having learned some time ago that despite the privacy, Zell was never comfortable having sex with the bright afternoon sun pouring down on them. Not that he really cared about Chicken-wuss' feelings or anything, but if his partner was uncomfortable, then he couldn't enjoy it completely either.

Zell stared at the back of his head, watching his fluid movements as he pulled his white trench coat off and placed it carefully on the back of his desk chair. Without further warning, Seifer was on him, pushing the teen roughly down onto his bed. Zell started to say something in protest, worried Seifer would rip his jacket, but his words were cut off by a kiss from his lover.

His lover… now that's something he would never have imagined himself calling the obnoxious prick.

Seifer only broke the kiss to pull Zell's jacket and both of their shirts off. Zell's clothes were tossed unceremoniously onto the floor, but was a little more cautious with his. Zell grunted displeasure at this. So he was supposed to look like a slob?

Lying between his legs, Seifer pressed their chests together, skin not yet slick from sweat. Zell closed his eyes, drinking in the sensation. He loved the feel of skin on skin, even just like this. Moments latter, Seifer was working down his body, managing with some form of grace to pull off the rest of their clothing.

Zell stared up at Seifer, watching him as he hovered over for a brief moment, the only thing left on him the long chain he wore, dangling down between them.

"You're hair's wilting already, chickie, and we've barely started," Seifer said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Shove it, Seifer." Came Zell's weak reply.

"Already?" Seifer grinned, moving himself quickly between the smaller teen and did just that. Zell started to yell, biting his lip to keep from being too loud as tears stung his eyes.

"You fucking bastard," he hissed, groaning a little. Seifer kept grinning, watching his lover's face contort, before finally leaning down to distract him with lips.

Some time later, the two lay under Seifer's black sheets, drowsing lazily. "Shit, now I have to do laundry again," Seifer muttered, lying on his back with one knee up. He pushed a hand through his hair, moving his bangs out of his eyes. Zell lay next to him on his side, back to him, curled up slightly.

"Your fault," Zell muttered, half asleep. He glanced up briefly at the clock on the desk, suddenly wide awake. "Shit, I have class in ten minutes," he swore, jumping out of the bed to grab his clothes.

"Sucks to be you," Seifer laughed, watching as the blonde frantically pulled clothes on, his hair a complete mess.

"It's your fault if I'm late," Zell glared, pushing his hair up, attempting to get it to stand up again, but to no avail.

"See you at dinner," Seifer called as Zell unlocked the door and peered out carefully as it slid open. He didn't bother to respond.

The door slid shut behind him and he breathed a sigh of relief. Starting down the hall he thought he was free until he heard a call from the other end of the corridor.

"ZELL! Wait up!" He turned, watching as a blur of yellow ran towards him.

"Selphie… what are you doing here?" He asked as she grabbed his wrist and tugged him along.

"We're going to be late for class, let's go!" she said, bouncing on her feet to get Zell moving. "Oh, I don't want Quisty mad at me! Hey, what were you doing coming out of Seifer's room?" she asked just as suddenly as she appeared. Zell felt himself pale.

"What?"

"You came out of Seifer's room, I saw you. Did you get in trouble again? That jerk, he's so mean! He always picks on you."

"Yeah… trouble again. That's it."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? You're hair is all flat. Did he make you do work?"

"You could say that…" Zell said, looking away.

"Hm? What's wrong Zell?" Selphie stopped walking to turn and look at her friend. Zell glanced back and shook his head.

"Hey, didn't you say you didn't want Quistis mad at you for being late?" Selphie shrieked, sprinting again, forgetting all about her question to Zell. The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and chased after her, fighting the urge to limp. That bastard had gotten him good. He'd have to kill him for that later.


	2. Unsuspecting Witness

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Not making money.

Warning: Same as apply in the first chapter. This one is much cleaner.

---

They'd made it just before the start of class. Seconds before, really. Quistis watched as the two of them plowed into the room and raced to their seats. Once they were seated, she began her class… and Zell spaced out.

At the end of the class, a few students loitered for a few minutes, hoping to catch a moment to talk to Instructor Trepe alone, but she shooed them out. Only Zell remained in his seat, half asleep.

"I hope you have a good explanation for sleeping during my class," she called from her desk, just loud enough for him to hear, without sounding too harsh. Zell jumped at the sound of her voice, nearly fall off his seat.

"Q-Quistis, I'm sorry…" He started, trying to think of something plausible. "I was training so hard I uh, forgot to sleep."

"Hmm…" Quistis stood, moving closer to Zell's desk. The teen looked up at his friend and gave half a grin, standing as well. He winced a bit, his lower back aching. "Did you get injured while you were training?"

"A little. I uh, pulled a muscle in my lower back," he said quickly. Quistis eyed him for a moment, as if considering whether or not to believe what he said. She finally nodded.

"You should take it easy, not try to be so fancy when you fight. You could get the same amount of damage done if half the movements," she said, warning him. Zell grinned at her and shrugged. "Go get some rest. How is your training with Ifrit going?"

"It's fine. I think we're more compatible now," he lied. "But it's going to take a lot more work."

"I've always had trouble with him. He's so hot-headed." Quistis shrugged, watching as Zell shuffled away, the usually bounce in his step gone. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary and get something to put on your back," she suggested. Zell nodded, looking back over his shoulder.

"Thanks, I think I will."

Leaving the classroom behind, Zell was finally free for the day. Headed towards the dorms, he neglected to take Quistis' advice, knowing the pain was nothing a little hot shower couldn't heal. Why waste a trip to the infirmary and arouse some suspicions. He hadn't been training, and Dr. Kadowaki would know.

Reaching his dorm, Zell stepped inside and flopped onto his bed, realizing he really should shower. Pieces of his shirt were sticking to his skin from sweat and other fluids that had dried there. He felt gross, but for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes open. He began to drift off to sleep, his legs hanging off his bed.

It wasn't long after he fell asleep when there was a knock on his door. Groaning, Zell pushed himself up to answer it. "What?" he mumbled, seeing Selphie standing in his door.

"Um, well, you weren't at dinner and so I was wondering if you were feeling okay…" Selphie said, having a hard time finding words for once.

"What do you mean, wasn't at dinner? It's not dinner time yet, of course I won't be there. We just got out of class. I was laying down and then I was going to shower and…" Zell trailed off, turning to look at the clock on his desk. "Are you kidding me? I've been out for three hours? I could have sworn I just fell asleep…"

"Are you sure you're all right Zell?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just tired, and sore from training."

"Uh huh…"

"I take it there aren't any hot dogs left in the cafeteria?"

"Afraid not, sorry," Selphie said sheepishly. Zell frowned, letting his head drop.

"I swear I'm going to camp there one day! Then I'll get them!" Selphie giggled and turned to leave.

"Take a shower and you'll wake up. Then maybe you can catch the second wave. Maybe they'll have more hot dogs." Zell grinned as he shut the door, grabbing a change of clothes and brining them to his bathroom.

The hot water felt great cascading off his skin. He ran his fingers through his hair, getting all the soap out. He stayed in until the water began to cool down. Once out, he dressed and re-did his hair so that it once again defied gravity. He smiled at his reflection in the mirror, posing slightly, before sliding his gloves onto his hands and turning the lights off.

The second wave at the cafeteria was never as large as the first, and sometimes the workers brought out secret stashes of the "sold out" items from the first batch of students. But today wasn't Zell's lucky day. They really were sold out of his precious hot dogs. Why they didn't just save a few for him everyday, he didn't know. They knew him, and they knew he loved the processed meat, but they just wouldn't. Frustrating, that.

Seated alone at one of the tables, Zell picked at the mystery meat in front of him, taking an occasional sip from the bottle of water to his left. He watched as other students came and left, some just grabbing an apple to bring to their rooms, and others joining friends at tables. The Disciplinary Committee walked in and sat down at their usual table, Seifer sprawling out in his chair. He glanced in Zell's direction and grinned. The tattooed teen turned his head away, standing. Ignoring Seifer (which was probably not a very smart thing to do, he realized in retrospect), Zell left the cafeteria and returned to his room.

Much later that night, Zell left his dorm to train. The training grounds were quieter at night. Most students were in bed, so Zell had pretty much free reign of where he wanted to go, without having to worry about interrupting someone else's fight.

After about an hour, Zell was exhausted. Raising compatibility with a hot-headed GF took a lot out of a person. Taking a break, Zell made his way to the secret area. A few cadets were there, and looked at him briefly as he came in.

The night was cool and felt good on Zell's sweat stained skin. The light breeze carried the scent of flowers and a barely perceptible tang of salt from the sea a few miles away. Nights like this, Zell wished he was in his own room at home, the window looking out on the sea.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A loud, obnoxious voice came from the entrance. Zell sighed, rolling his eyes. He didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The few other people there muttered apologies and ran, their rapid footsteps fading.

"Late night training, chickie?" Seifer asked, coming up next to Zell, leaning against the rail next to him.

"Yeah," Zell muttered.

"You're all sweaty. Looks like you've been training hard." Seifer reached out to wipe a trail of sweat from Zell's face. The younger teen jerked his head away.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Trying to touch me. Someone could see us."

"No one is going to come in here. Raijin and Fuujin are outside." Seifer continued to move closer.

"What the hell! Seifer, knock it off, I'm going to bed-"

---

"Let me through!" Selphie yelled, stamping her feet. Fuujin and Raijin stood before her, arms crossed.

"DENIED!"

"Seifer's busy, ya know? He said not to let anyone through, ya know?"

"Oh, He can't do that! That's for all students!" Selphie frowned, sizing up the roadblock. Fuujin was smaller but much smarter than Raijin. Maybe she could get by him.

"What is Seifer doing in there?" Selphie asked.

"FORBIDDEN!"

"He didn't say, ya know? Just said we had to- HEY!" Selphie sprinted past Raijin when he looked at Fuujin. She heard a yelp behind her as the aggressive white haired girl kicked her companion in the shin.

Selphie skidded to a halt in the shadows of the secret area. Eyes wide, she watched as Seifer turned Zell around, pressing his back against the rail. Was he in trouble again? She was ready to interrupt and save her friend when Seifer did the most unexpected thing. One hand wrapped around Zell's back, the other tangled in his hair. She watched, mouth open as he dropped his head, nuzzling the side of Zell's neck.

"Oh my…" Unable to pull her eyes away, she stayed silent.

---

"Seifer…" Zell breathed. The two were completely unaware that they were being watched. Tilting his head back, he gave Seifer access to his neck.

"You ignored me in the cafeteria today," Seifer said, with a warning nip.

"I- I was pissed. I missed the first wave and didn't get any hot dogs. Besides, you already had your fun today."

"You had fun too, don't deny it."

"Yeah, well…" He groaned as Seifer kissed his collarbone. "Could we, not do this here?"

"Why not? Don't you think it'll be exciting?"

"No." Zell closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Seifer's shoulders to support himself more when he heard a noise behind them. Zell pushed at Seifer to get him to stop, but he didn't.

"Probably those two fighting."

---

Selphie couldn't watch anymore. It was too much. Zell wasn't fighting Seifer off of him. He looked like he actually… enjoyed it. Selphie turned to run and slipped, falling down. She swore softly, hoping she didn't attract attention. Pushing herself back up, she ran past Raijin and Fuujin, ignoring them when they called her to stop.

Sprinting through the training center, Selphie ignored any of the fights that popped up, preferring to flee. She wanted to get back to her dorm and pretend she didn't see anything. No. First she had to find Quistis or Squall. Maybe… maybe Zell was being blackmailed. Yeah! That was it. Zell hated Seifer. There was no way he'd let him just touch him like that.


	3. A Friend's Concern

First, thanks to Juwels21 for being my first reviewer! I always appreciate it when people take time to comment on something I've written when they like it. It encourages me to write. So again, thank you, and this chapter is for you.

Second, this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it, but the next one is going to be longer, so I'll consider it a compromise.

Disclaimer: FFVIII and characters are not mine, nor am I making any profit off this.

---

"Zell, we need to talk," Selphie announced as class got out. Zell turned around, eyeing her curiously.

"What about?" He asked as he waited for her to join him at the front of the room. The two left the classroom together, stopping to wave to a few of their classmates before heading to the cafeteria for lunch.

"About last night…" Selphie started, not sure how she wanted to broach the subject. She hadn't slept at all the night before. She couldn't after seeing what she did in the secret area.

"Is everything alright? You don't look so well. Kind of pale. Did you get enough sleep last night?" Zell frowned, pushing a hand against her forehead to see if she had a temperature. "You're a little warm. Maybe you should go to the infirmary."

"No, I'm fine, really."

"Then… what is it?" The two stood, staring at each other a moment before Selphie brightened, smiling.

"Ah, nothing. It's really nothing. I gotta get going, I'll talk to you later, Zell!" Without another word, Selphie took off running in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Zell called, watching as she rounded a corner. "But… weren't we going to lunch?" Frowning, he could do nothing but shrug and continue down the corridor.

---

Selphie sat on Quistis' bed with her legs tucked under her, staring at the floor. "What was so important that we couldn't talk in my classroom?" Quistis asked, seated at her desk with papers in front of her. Idly she shuffled through them, wondering, as Zell had, what was wrong with Selphie.

"People come and go in your class, and I needed to talk to you in private."

"What's so important?"

"It's… about Zell…" Selphie started. Quistis turned from the papers to face the girl on her bed. Now she had her attention.

"What about Zell? Did something happen to him? He seemed hurt yesterday, said he got it while training. Did he not go to the infirmary?"

"I don't know about that. I didn't know he came to see you."

"Is he in trouble?"

"I… I don't know. It's kind of hard to say. I thought he was at first. He said Seifer was giving him a hard time. Or it seemed that way. I mean, he was coming out of Seifer's room the other day, right before we had class with you."

"Oh, so that's why you were late?"

"Yeah. He said he was in trouble, and Seifer made him do work. I don't know what he made him do though, but he seemed tired. Worn out."

"I'll have a talk with Seifer then. Not that it'll do much," Quistis said, sighing. "He picks on Zell so much."

"Um, that's not all…" Selphie said, looking away. The instructor eyed her carefully, watching as her demeanor became more cautious. Not like her at all.

"There's more?"

"Yeah. Last night… I was going to the secret area to visit some friends, when I ran into Raijin and Fuujin guarding the entrance. I was pissed about it, but they said Seifer was busy. Well, I wanted to know what he was doing, so I managed to get by them, and saw Seifer and Zell talking…"

"They were talking? Was Seifer harassing him again?" Selphie's face turned bright red.

"Well, I thought so at first. Seifer had him backed into the railing. But… I don't think Zell minded much. In fact… he looked like he was enjoying it."

Quistis was almost afraid to ask, but she knew she had to, if they were going to get to the bottom of whatever was happening. "What… did it seem like he was enjoying?"

"Seifer was kissing him. On the neck I think." Selphie stared at her friend as the other's jaw dropped slightly. Quistis was at a loss for words.

The silence hung heavy in the air for a moment. The only sound was that of a student yelling for her friends to wait. Selphie cleared her throat, and Quistis turned back to her desk, shuffling through papers as she soaked it in.

Zell and Seifer… Seifer was kissing Zell… and Zell didn't try to kill him. Was that right? Was that what she'd just heard?

"Selphie… are you sure that's what you saw? I mean, it was late… it could have been anyone…" Selphie leaned forward, looking Quistis straight in the eye, serious.

"The taller male was wearing a long, white trench coat. The smaller male was pretty much hidden, but the left side of his face was covered with a tattoo. The same tattoo that's on Zell's face. I know my friends, and I know no one else has Zell's tattoo."

"I can't believe this…"

"Quisty, we have to do something! Seifer has to be using Zell somehow…"

"But if Zell looked like he liked it…"

"There's no way! He has to be blackmailed or something. Why would he let that creep touch him! Besides, Zell is not gay. There's no way!"

"Maybe we should talk to Squall. They're friends. He might know something." Quistis suggested, standing. Selphie jumped off the bed, nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. Zell tells him everything, even if Squall doesn't care."

The two left Quistis' room and started their search for Squall. It took awhile for them to finally track the elusive teen down. They finally found him as he left the training grounds, gunblade over his shoulder.

"Squall! We have to talk to you."

"… I'm busy," came his short reply as he tried to brush past them.

"This is serious. It's about Zell. We think he's in trouble," Quistis offered, walking beside her friend and student. Squall didn't say anything, but glanced at them. They assumed that was him trying to say, "go ahead."

"Has Zell said anything to you about Seifer?"

"Seifer?" Squall shook his head. "He was looking for Zell the other day, though."

"Really? Did he find him?" Selphie asked. Squall nodded. "What did he do?"

"I don't know. Picked him up and carried him off with Raijin and Fuujin."

"Carried him off?" Quistis looked alarmed. "He didn't hurt him did he?"

"I don't know. I went the other way." Selphie punched his arm and he looked at her, bored.

"You let Seifer just carry your friend away? He might be in trouble!"

"Isn't he always?"

"This might be a bit more serious than that," Quistis started, with a small sigh. She and Selphie pulled him aside, out of earshot of other students and filled him in on what they'd both learned. Squall was quiet as he listened to this.

"Zell can handle himself." He finally offered. Selphie stamped her feet and bounced.

"Didn't you hear what we said! Squall, you have to talk to him!"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because, you're his friend, and a guy. Look, you have trouble with Seifer too. Maybe he'll tell you what's going on. Squall, he's your friend, isn't he?" Squall looked at them for a moment and sighed.

"Fine. I'll talk to him." He wasn't going to voice it, but they were right. That didn't seem like Zell at all.

The three of them walked back towards the student dorms together, the girls laughing and talking animatedly. They were almost at Squall's dorm when Seifer came down the hall, Raijin and Fuujin in tow. Selphie and Quistis grew quiet and watched. Squall and Seifer made eye contact as they passed. A grin broke out over Seifer's face and he leaned closer to Squall.

"What's wrong, Squally boy? You seem a bit… uptight." Seifer laughed.

Quistis turned to watch the three members of the Disciplinary Committee move further down the hall, and waited till they disappeared around the corner before turning back to her friends. "I don't like thinking he might have some sort of hold on Zell. Squall-"

"I'll talk to him tonight. I told him I'd let him train with me this morning before class," he said softly, and entered his room. The two girls were left outside, frowning.

"I hope he actually talks to him," Selphie muttered.

"I just hope everything's fine, and we're wrong."


End file.
